<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【葡西】談判 by Tyelpesicil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317935">【葡西】談判</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil'>Tyelpesicil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*私設，警匪AU。</p><p>*伊比利亞兄弟，葡西。</p><p>*可能有後續。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【葡西】談判</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>紅藍色的燈光同時在十數輛警車頂上閃爍，明黃色的封鎖線警示著好奇的人們最好壓抑自己的好奇心。</p><p>對某些人來說，這卻是一種帶魅惑的邀約，拒絕不得。</p><p>就如幽暗的深淵精靈，在月光下笑著對夜行人招手，邀請他們隨自己走入那一望無際的黑幕中。</p><p> </p><p>「佩德羅先生，這件案子不只關係到您的生命，還關係到人質的生命，您有幾成把握？」警局局長的帽子邊緣被汗浸得顏色變深了些，也不知是高溫所致還是純粹出了一身冷汗。</p><p>局長沒有說出口的是，這件案子還關係到他的升遷呢！萬一面前這個人失敗了，他的職涯可就毀了……一想到此，他的手不由得緊握成拳。</p><p>佩德羅只當沒看見這些小動作，露出一派輕鬆的真摯微笑：「大概兩成五……」聽聞此言，局長挑了挑左眉，眼裡不屑的神色從下眼瞼裡流露出來，正將化為嘲諷的字眼，從那既善於討好也慣於辱罵的嘴裡擠出——</p><p>眼見局長臉上陰晴不定，佩德羅才慢悠悠地吐出後半句：「您別著急，這是失敗的機率。您如果對我沒信心，不妨讓我簽個保證書吧。成功了，功勞歸您；失敗了，責任歸我——」</p><p> </p><p>「——如何？」</p><p>他耐心地等待局長的回覆。這種簡單的蠱惑人心的技巧他隨手拈來、運用自如。</p><p>沒過多久，局長緊握著的拳頭鬆開，左手撫上下巴，眼睛瞇起，表情似是有些動搖。</p><p>佩德羅細長的眼裡笑意更真誠了：「若是您這一分隊成功救出人質，不只家屬會登報致謝，上層……也會刮目相看吧。這樣一來，在總局內部還有誰有資格跟您競爭呢？」</p><p>這最後一句，他是湊到局長耳邊說的。雖然是疑問的言語，卻因為帶有肯定語氣而帶有莫大的煽動性。</p><p>「成吧！這可是你說的啊，別怪我沒有提醒你，任務對象前科累累、個性殘忍——」</p><p> </p><p>佩德羅一走進被層層警力封鎖的教學大樓，一把左輪手槍馬上抵著他的太陽穴：「走。」</p><p>不帶任何廢話或感情地推著他前行，動作還挺俐落的嘛。</p><p>佩德羅倒是悠悠閒閒：「你這槍要是不小心走火，殺了我事小，耽誤了你們老大的計畫可就糟了。」</p><p>他向身後的黑衣人眨眨眼，拍了拍扁扁的外套口袋，一攤手，證明自己的確沒有攜帶任何武器。</p><p>「……哼。」槍管離開了他的腦袋。</p><p> </p><p>路上望風的其他部下也是一身黑衣，他們對著他身後的男子點點頭，就放過去了。</p><p>黑衣人就這樣「押」著他走到了三樓的辦公室。</p><p>佩德羅注意到，對方沒有用黑布蒙上他的眼睛。這有點意思。</p><p>推門進去，涼爽的風是第一件吸引佩德羅的東西，再來就是坐在沙發上的白西裝男子。</p><p>「大哥。」黑衣人粗聲向他打了聲招呼，就逕自退到門邊把守了。</p><p>這個大哥還挺會享受啊。佩德羅心想。還特地挑了間有冷氣有沙發的辦公室。</p><p> </p><p>「你就是談判代表？坐。」白衣的大哥做了個「請」的手勢，口氣倒不怎麼客氣，他便也不客氣地在沙發上坐下了。</p><p>暗紅色的皮沙發很軟，坐上去挺舒服的，看得出是高檔貨。「佩德羅。」他懶洋洋地自我介紹。</p><p>「大哥」似乎有點詫異警方派的人就這樣乾脆地自報真名，但那詫異也只是一閃即逝。</p><p>「佩德羅是嗎？」他微微抬著下巴，將詫異巧妙地藏進高傲的布幕底下：「你既然這麼乾脆報出自己的姓名，那我也就一樣乾脆地說明交易內容吧。我方要求警方提供至少三個……」</p><p>佩德羅突然擺手，止住了他的發言：「閣下要求什麼條件，警方都好說。只是……」他故意拉長了尾音。</p><p>「只是什麼？」白衣男子順著話問道。</p><p>「只是啊，我想跟真正的『大哥』談條件。」他舒服地靠在椅背上，笑盈盈地望著眼前的「大哥」。</p><p> </p><p>「不要亂說話。」冷冷的聲音從後傳來，他感覺到槍管抵在他的後腦。</p><p>他轉身，毫不意外地看見黑衣人面無表情的臉，與扣上了板機的手指。</p><p>「冷靜點，這位兄弟——或者我該稱呼你，『大哥』先生？」佩德羅微笑，直直盯著黑衣人的雙眼。</p><p>他看著黑衣人，黑衣人也看著他，白西裝男子看著窗戶外。</p><p>雙方對峙了十幾秒。</p><p>然後黑衣人笑了出來。大笑。</p><p>「安東尼奧。」他伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼發現的？我自認演技還不錯。」原本的白衣人起身，向大哥點了點頭、離開了辦公室之後，安東尼奧一把坐上沙發，頗有領袖風範。</p><p>「猜的。」佩德羅一副懶洋洋的語氣。「進門時，你有自作主張收起槍的權力。」</p><p>進門時……是了。安東尼奧恍然大悟，他當時只想著「這個人說的話有點道理」，卻沒考慮到這個行為代表的意義。</p><p>「原來如此，那麼，開始吧。」</p><p> </p><p>佩德羅完好無缺地走出教學大樓，局長趕忙湊過去：「如何？」</p><p>「啊，一根頭髮沒少——如果您是關心我或人質的話——他要交通工具，足夠使他們安全離開的彈藥，和警方的保證。」他饒有興致地邊說邊觀察著局長臉上快速變化的表情。</p><p>人的內心與表情還真有趣。他想。</p><p>局長卻不敢置信：「就這樣？沒了？」</p><p>「就這樣。」佩德羅肯定了他的疑惑，又補充了一句。「等等人質就會被放出來了。」</p><p>「真是奇怪……一個罪犯不要現金不要支票，連彈藥都只要夠用的量……他到底在想什麼？」局長抹了把汗，踩著厚重的皮靴去打電話通知了上級單位。</p><p>他走到一半，突然又想起什麼，轉身拍了拍佩德羅的肩：「這次多虧有你在啊！等我升了職，你的酬勞不會少的。」</p><p> </p><p>酬勞？那可不是他目標裡的第一。</p><p>佩德羅只是站在原地目睹這場鬧劇的謝幕。</p><p>他看見人質安全離開了警戒範圍。那是個大約中學的小姑娘，跑出教學大樓時一雙大眼睛紅紅的，卻倔強地忍著眼淚，只是緊緊抱著家人。</p><p>家人不停地安慰著她，蒲公英的種子從風裡捎來不遠處的悄悄話：原來小姑娘的父親是這所學校的校長。</p><p>警局會不會更深入調查原因呢？大概率不會。但他也不是很在乎，任務已經順利完成了。</p><p>他看見局長神氣地擠進他的專屬座車，還搖下車窗向眾人揮手作別。小姑娘的家人不住地向警車鞠躬。那車上印著警徽，只是金黃的鴿子褪色得快看不清了。</p><p>他還看見安東尼奧揚長而去的車隊，其中某輛不起眼的車開在最後頭，裡面似乎也有人朝他揮手——</p><p>又或許並沒有。</p><p> </p><p>他笑著擺手送離局長，左手縮在口袋裡。</p><p>裡面有一張紙條。</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>